Misunderstood Fishcake
by ninjamage23
Summary: Naruto has finally brought back Sasuke...but what happens when the village disagrees with the condition that he is in...will naruto be ok with the new mercenary group being his new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: death of the nine tailed jinchuriki**

Panting. A brutal fight has just under waged between these two young shinobi. On one side is a young blonde child, he has a bubbling red aura surrounding his body and scars all over his outfit. On the other side there is another child with blue hair with a giant hand looking wing, also sporting all sorts of scars. Both stand under the great statues with what appears to be something in there hands. The blond child has a purple ball of aura while the blue haired child has a ball that is emitting electricity with the sound of a thousand birds chirping. At once they both leaped into the air with their energy containing hands forward. As they reach collision the blond child yells "SAAASUKEEE!" while the other child screams "NAARUUUTTOOOOOOOO!". As they continue with there yells they finally collide causing a great while ball to appear and consume them both. After some time passes the two children reappear on dry land and on the floor is one of the children, he lays there with scars and broken bones due to the blast while the other one comes and approaches him laying there and says "Finally Sasuke the fight is over and now I can take you back to the village." Naruto then picks Sasuke up, puts him on his back, and walk off into the distance.

At the village gates are two young girls, They wait there with a tall man with a mask and head band covering his left eye and a mask. The first girl spoke ans he was a blond girl with a pony tail and a purple out fit, she said "kakashi is sasuke gunna be alright?" Kakashi then replied with a worried voice saying "I don't know Ino maybe he is maybe he's not but what about naruto he is out there risking his life for Sasuke." then in a snappy tone a girl with pink hair green eyes and a red qipao dress with white circular designs said "forget about naruto were only worried about our precious sasuke." Kakashi then tried to reason with the girl by telling her "Sakura how dare you speak of naruto like that he is doing the whole village a favor and this is how you speak of him." and with this Sakura replied in a sad tone saying "sorry kakashi I don't know what came over me...but I hope both of them come back ali-"

before Sakura could finish her sentence they saw a figure walking in from a distance. As the three of them examined the shadows closer, they realize a familiar figure. Then out of the blue Sakura exclaims "Na-NARUTOOOOO! as she screams the name of the figure naruto looks ups and say's "im...ho...me." As he continues walking, Sakura, Ino and Kakashi run towards him. Then they begin to discuss what had happened with Ino first saying "Naruto how did you get him back." naruto then replied while scratching his head in a very awkward manner "Well all I did was fight him into submission." Kakashi then patted naruto on the shoulder and said "good job naruto I'm very proud of you" however, with all this celebrating Sakura had noticed something "but...but Sasuke is hurt...really bad his bones are all out of place" Ino and Kakashi then start to examine the wounds and kakashi was the first to speak "she..she is right he does have broken bones all over his body and a few scars." Ino, with a horrified look on her face said "Naruto did you...did you do this to Sasuke?" Naruto with a confused look on his face due to the fact that what Ino said angered him, he then replied "Well...yeah I did but I had to if I had hoped to bring him back...he was trying to kill me!" at that point Sakura snapped and told Naruto "IT DOES NOT MATTER! you shouldn't have hurt sasuke this bad he is on the brink of death."

With this giant out burst Naruto was...confused. He had done what Sakura told him to do and that was to bring back sasuke so why was she mad? Even kakashi stood there in silence as if he coincided with her and Ino too. All naruto could say was "But Sakura...Ino... he tried to-" and immediately Ino cut him off saying "Naruto I can't believe this...you are...you are a monster." Naruto stood there in shock and then that's when Kakashi noticed something different about Naruto "Naruto those are burn marks...are those from using the nine tails?" Naruto looked at his sensei knowing that in this situation lying would not be wise. So he told the truth and told him that the burns did result from the use of the nine tails. "UNFORGIVABLE!" both Sakura and Ino shouted. As the two girls ranted on how naruto had almost killed Sasuke naruto was losing consciousness, Kakashi saw this and said "Naruto...NARUTO stay …..wit...me" As kakashi said those final words naruto lost all the energy and chakra that was inside him. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and took them to the medical bay.

Three Days later

Naruto lays in the bed sleeping at his side is his friend. She lays there sleeping, naruto observes her as she lays there with her dark purple hair and her white jacket. As he stares at her a knock comes to his door he and told the visitor to come in. when he came in naruto noticed and knew for a fact who he was he was a tall man with long white hair, a long red vest, a green kimono and traditional Japanese shoes. The man says as he comes through the room "hey there naruto!" and naruto screams out not minding his injuries "Pervy sensei!" naruto always called Jiraya pervy sensei since he first meet at the bath house peeping. Jiraya looks at naruto and gets a semi bloody nose and says "so how are you reco-...OH I SEE YOU ARE BEING TRATED WELL HERE!" Naruto then looks down at the girl and notices that the girl on his lap was none other than Hinata Hyuga, at that moment he notices what Jiraya perverted self was talking about and said with his two hands up "wait wait its not what it looks like I haven't done anything with her." Jiraya looks at him with a smirk on his face and said "sure I'll give you the benefit of the doubt today." as Jiraya continued his perverted ideas Hinata began to raise her head. She looked at naruto and said "Naruto-kun...wow you're...finally a-awake." he then replied with "yeah I am...wait how long was I asleep." "I don't know" that is when Jiraya said "Naruto you have been knocked out for three days straight now." after this statement a period of silence went by then Naruto broke the silence and "WHAT! you have to be kidding me" "And I believe you owe this girl a big thank you by the looks of it she was here the entire time." Naruto then looked at Hinata and said "Hinata...is this...true" she relied with "yes it is I've even been helping the nurses" "...with what?" "with everything "blushes"" "… OMG even with that!" during their conversation Jiraya butted in and started to get serious "well by the looks of it the youth move a little fast nowadays. Hinata can you please go home now...me and naruto need to talk." Hinata then nodded and walked out with these last words "ok b-bye na- naruto-kun."

As soon as Naruto and Jiraya both could not feel her chakra Naruto broke the moment of silence with "why did she have to go Jiraya?" "Because we need to talk about what has happened over the past few days and to help I brought some friends." with this both kakashi and Tsunade walk in to discuss what is going to happen to the young ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and thx for reading...sorry that only on the second chapter of my first story and I am already being lazy XD well I try so dnt judge me :) .**

**well this is the second chapter and I see that some one thinks that I am going to write another boring betrayal when in actuality I like to be original in a way so this is not going to be a **

"**EERRRRRGGGGG! IM MAD IM GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!"**

**type of thing so I hope you stay tuned and keep reading 8) Thx.**

**Chapter 2: Hello My Name is Dead :)**

As the too figures walk in Naruto screams out

"Kakashi and Tsunade!"

Then Tsunade smiles at naruto while kakashi looks at his book and says "yo." After that slow introduction and tsunade beating kakashi for being so lazy with it naruto asks "Wait what has happened while I was asleep." that is when both tsunade and Kakashi got serious and Tsunade says "well by the looks of it you have gotten a little more mature during that sleep of yours. Ok Kakashi tell him." as she said that all attention was thrown at Kakashi and he began "Alright naruto listen closely and don't interrupt...ok."

"yes sir..."

"alrighty then...while you were taking a nice little nap the village elders have been discussing what happened. When you came home they noticed that you nearly killed the last and only Uchia known to the entire village, other than Itachi."

"...what was their conclusion?"

"didn't I tell you not to interrupt...after there long discussing they noticed that what to deal with you was way out of there hands so they sent the case to the higher ups a.k.a they sent it to the Daimyo and they came up with the same conclusion the village elders came up with."

"wait...what was the con-conclusion."

With this Kakashi looked down and then looked at Naruto with sorrow in his eyes. Jiraya interrupted and said

"look kid I just want you to know that a poll went around the whole village and we all voted but those who loved you were out polled...I'm sorry."

Naruto angered that they have been beating around the bush frustratedly said "But what was the CONCLUSION!" with this tsunade looked at Naruto with a tear rolling down her cheek and said

"in total with the all the villagers you...you have been chosen to be executed immediately after awakening."

with this a silence filled the room. Naruto looked at tsunade and then down with his eyes as wide as he possibly could. He could not believe what has happened to him then kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and said "Naruto I'm sorry for this fate that has fallen upon you but it just turned out this way. I'm sorry." Naruto said with the most seriousness that he could muster and said "did...did the Genin vote for my...my execution." Tsunade simply answered him with a "...ye-...yes" with this Naruto lost it. The three superiors stood there trying to see if they could understand what the young genin could be going through, when simply they could not. Naruto then broke his crying and asked one last question "why "sniff sniff" why should I die I brought him back from the clutches of evil!" No one could answer the question. A silence simply filled the room again and then Jiraya turned his back to him and said "We understand that but, you almost killed him...the last of his kind...get ready anbu will escort you out in 5 minutes. Bye." with that the three told good-bye to the young blond and began to leave. As the three walk out and left the young child in his room he began to look at the covers that wrapped around him. He begins to think about the fact that all of his friends...loved one...and even strangers have ordered for him to be killed. The more he loses himself in his thoughts he begins to cry. He cries again, yelping and weeping his sorrow away. For the next five minutes he continued to let his sorrows take advantage of him when out of the blue he looks up. He looks straight at the wall and begins to get out of the bed. When he looks in the mirror all the tears that was on his face begin to disappear and he sees in the mirror not himself anymore however, the nine tailed fox and starts to talk to him."hello child." Naruto euprised that he could speak with the beast simply through a window didn't know what to say but "Hello nine tailed fox...how are you doing."

The nine tails ignoring that question looked closely at the blond kid and said "Hey you can't seriously be planning on dieing here do you?"Naruto depressed looked down and then back up with no emotion on his face and said "Unfortunately for you I do."

"...I never would have thought that I would die embedded in some brat."

"Hey before we die can I ask you a question."

"well speak child."

"Well whats your name and gender."

With this statement the nine tailes looked down and back up again and decided to answer the train-wrecked mind kid standing in front of it. N

"After 14 years you now choose to know my name before death...my name is Kurama and I'm a girl thank you."

with this Naruto's Jaw dropped faster than an atom bomb. That is when naruto gathered himself and said

"... WAIT" YOU'RE A GIRl!"

"yes I am is there a problem?"

"yes...extremely...how is your voice so deep."

"oh that's a cloak...know what you are going to be the only one to be able to hear my true voice and since you have been such a good boy I will also show you my human form!"

"oh really...ok...sure but I would hurry it up you only have like 30 seconds before we are taken to be executed."

"wow you have matured in this little bit of time...are you the same Naruto"

Just then Kurama stood and started to focus her red chakra around her fox body, on her body appeared this tattoo and a giant poof came covering the entire inside of the window. When the smoke began to disappear a slim, pale body with a red kimono appeared. It had long red hair with a bun in the back, she had a nice small buttocks and atleast size D breast and was bare footed however, some how her toe nails were painted red. She then opened her eyes and Naruto saw the same blood red eye's with the little slit in the middle. He looked her up and down and she said

"well what do you think , "wink""

With that naruto wiped the blood from his nose and said trying to act cool

"Oh so this is your true voice...well you look pretty darn good. So its about time to die are you ready."

Kurama then pulled out an fan from her breast and whipped it open while fanning herself. She then said "Any time you are kid." As naruto looks into the mirror he notices that kurama leaves and he see's himself. However, as he looks closely at himself his hair is starting to fade and his skin starts to become much paler than before as if he has already killed all the emotions left in him. When he looks at the window he notices the anbu have arrived and hold a long piece of rope. He stands toward him and the shinobi ties up the young adult. They go outside and in the middle of the entire village is a stand with the sign stating "_Finally the Death of the Nine Tailed Jinchuriki!_" Naruto looks at it and just looks down and prepares for his death. As he is being tied up and stood up Tsunade stands in the center and begins her speech of the death of the kyubi at hand...


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLOOOO ALL MY READRS!**

**sorry it took so long again but its because im working**

**on a couple of fanfic which some of you will love but anyways...**

**how ya doing, you doing gud so am I **

**umm I saw a lot of authors do this little "intro" thing **

**I like the idea so I shall do it too...**

**so here is the third chapter and hit me up with some review**

**I want to see your guys opinions likes/dislikes and I am excited about this so I will be responding **

**back so yea...Now enough rambling and on to the story...EXECUTION TIME! XD :)**

**Chapter ****3****: ****Good-bye everyone**

Naruto stand there all tied up with a gray shirt, green long pants and his head band attached to him. He stand as he looks down and thinks about all the good times he has experienced...had experienced. He looks up cheers roars throughout the village for as he guessed everyone and their grand father have come to see him die. He observes the area and begins to speak to kurama "So if I'm correct, were on top of the Hokages office place...on the same stage that the old mans memorial was at...and everyone is here to watch my execution" Kurama then speaks to him in a witty tone while fanning herself "Well are you sure that your not being put down for being an idiot"

"Not funny...and by the way YOU live inside this idiot so I can mess with you anytime I want."

"ahhh whatever you don't have the balls to even untie yourself."

"ugh I guess your right wait...way are there chairs here in the front of me?"

Naruto notices that he has a "front row audience" laid out in front of him. He looks closely and see's that it is a VIP spot just for his execution...and that is is for the one set of people he defiantly did not want to see at the moment. Just then Tsunade walks in front of him and whispers in his ear "Like I said earlier...I'm sorry it turned out this way..." he then looks way from her with a frown on his face and say's "well its to late for apologies...how about you do your job and just get the show on the road." Naruto was as serious as can be not anything can change it, until tsunade did the unthinkable. She grabbed his chin pulled it forward and said "huh...so you want to get serious at the end of the road do ya well I have just the thing for that." she then came close and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto was in awe...he has never been kissed in any form or shape and now his first version of a kiss is bye tsunade...well who would have thought.

She ten quickly pulled away and screamed out to all the villagers "SILENCE!" just then everyone on top of buildings and in the streets became so quiet mice walked by and where heard. She then began to tell her speech "Hello villagers of Konoha and welcome to the execution of the 9-tailed jinchuriki!" as this was said everyone screamed and chanted and whistled for the death of this child. She rose her hand and everyone became silent she then spoke again "Now as Hokage I have to fallow rules and regulations and tell you all the reason for the death of this disgusting pile of flesh who is a ninja!...however first I must say something first, as many of you know naruto is a genin and as such we don't want anymore of these genin turning out like him so to show them what happens when you go against the rule of our village we have these nice lovely chairs set out for...Naruto's class of graduating genin from Konoha and from our friendly neighbor the sand village!"

As everyone cheered and clapped Naruto stood there in shock. All of his friends were on there way to watch him die. Naruto with his eyes nearly closed holding back the tears tell kurama "well I wouldn't blame them they did vote for me to die...they wanted me here, they wanted my death, they wanted me...gone..." just then naruto felt the presence of kurama standing behind him, with her arm around him and she said "look suck it up ok...if were going to die lets die with bravery and a strong will...I feel bad for you kid but we can't let them feel our sorrow...our weakness." Naruto silently nodded and then from the side of the podium they came. The first to walk out is Sakura she looked at naruto with a face that simply spelled, I want you to die. Then came Ino, Lee, Shino, TenTen, Shikamaru, Kiba and akumaru, Choji, Neji, and finally little ol'Hinata who was crying the entire time while she was walking. As they sat down three more followed them and they were Temari, Konkoro and Gaara. As they all took their seats naruto noticed something special about all of them that seperated themselves from the rest of the angry crowd...they were all...sad. Every single last one of them were sad other than sasukes two favorite groupes. It was as if they did not want this to happen.

Tsunade interrupted Naruto's thoughts and said "and now coming out is the one that Naruto is in this predicament for...SASUKE UCIHA!" everyone cheered and roared as the young man wit blue hair came out in his old uniform. He walks on stage and all the genin look at him as if he was public enemy number one. Naruto felt happy inside...he had a little bit of hope that told him that someone believed in him. Tsunade then, interrupting his thoughts once a gain said "Now sasuke say your final words to the little guy and take your seat so we can finally dispose of him. Sasuke then turns and looks at Naruto and says

"So who would have thought I would see you in this little trouble, truthfully I thought our roles would have been switched." he says with a smirk. Naruto then looked at him dead in the face and say's

"well sasuke I can't be mad at you right now."

"What...but your being killed because of me?"

"Yeah but im happy because the one person I call a brother...is still alive I keep my promise to Sakura so I rather die a man who keep his word."

"Wow Naruto our making my mission right now ten times harder."

"Wait...what mission?"

"Look don't worry about that just listen...you say your a man of your word right...well how about you still become Hokage."

Naruto stood there with confusion as sasuke walked away, Tsunade then said "Hey you done Uchiha?" sasuke then stopped turned his head and gave a nod with this tsunade then screams out "alright now that he talked to naruto...it is time for Naruto's last few words...Naruto?" Naruto then looked up and out to the crowd and said the following

"Look I understand that I have almost killed Sasuke...and would have put the entire Uchiha clan out of commission but I would just like to say...good-bye" and with that Tsunade snapped her fingers and Asuma appeared with a giant sword...it was time for the young mans execution. Tsunade then said "This is Asuma Sarutobi he will be the executioner of Naruto Uzumaki." Asuma then walked up to Naruto and pushed him on the ground. Naruto then got on his knees and Asuma put the sword to his neck Naruto then at that moment told Kurama "Well...this is it are you ready?" she then said calmly "ugh you know I never really wanted to die but hey at least it's better than dieing a virgin like you hehe"

Naruto then shook his head and looked up and saw hinata. She looked at him with tears rolling down her face, Neji then held her and tried to comfort her. Asuma then said "Naruto will be executed in 3...2..." and then he stopped as something unimaginable happened. A crow landed on the sword and then one more and more and MORE! everyone was surprised to see these birds do this then they noticed something even more insane they started to gather around Naruto. Asuma backed away and then all you saw where the crows surrounding Naruto then next thing you know he was...gone...


	4. Chapter 4

**YO...whats up...you doin good...cool**

**sooooo I have been contemplating on my next story**

**I have came to a decision**

**I hope you guys like them but I need you to answer a poll on my page**

**if you on a phone find a computer and answer it or sumthin pls**

…**..I also need you to know that the romance in this story is coming along slowly**

**and atleast 2000 word long chapters will be the new thing **

**so yeah I will try my best to complete these goals**

**so anyways on to the story XD :)**

Chapter 4: The truth will set you free

"Naruto...Hey wake up...ok I think this kid is officially dea-...wait I think he is waking up!"

"bro like seriously you need to keep a low profile."

"awwww what ever itachi you always wanna make me look like a child"

"shhhhh look he's regaining consiousness..."

Naruto wakes up and see grass and trees, obviously noticing that he has been taking to a forest. He looks at his hands and arms and can see that he has been tied up to the tree behind him. He looks u and he sees two tall figures and as he regains his vision he just had to ask the obvious question at hand. He asked "wait...I...I am alive!?" the first tall figure squats down and says "well demon boy you are and you should thank my emo friend, Itachi Uchia, for saving you :)" Itachi then rocked the blue man and said "im not emo kisame...damn freak of nature..." with this kisame and itachi began arguing in the ost childish way. During all this, Naruto's vision cleared up and saw that the ones arguing were a giant blue shark looking humanoid and his friend, a black haired boy who seemed like he tried to hard to look cool.

Naruto stared blankly for a moment and it hit him. The ones who took the young ninja from his execution and saved him overall, was non-other than Akasuki themselves. He further confirmed this by the cool looking cloak, rings, and the weird purple nail polish, which he doesn't understand why they wear it. He then spoke in a calm emotionless tone and asked "why...why did you save me, is it for the damn beast that is inside me?" both of them stopped their bickering and got serious all of a sudden and began to respond, itachi was first and said "well no im sorry but your little beast thing is not our motive." That puzzled naruto for every time they came to the village they would always want something from the little blond boy. Naruto then confused said

"so then what do you want from me."

"simple the creator of our group asked for us to be of service to you."

"The creator of your group...well who the hell who that be?"

Just then rustles came from the bushes next to the tree. A figure came out and naruto felt as if he knew this figure that he knew who this stranger was coming to him. The man who walked out had long white spikey hair and from just that naruto already knew who this perverted bastard was the man then said "well I never knew my entry would be like this hmmmmmm oh well I guess your a fast learner when your depressed huh naruto." Naruto was in awe, obviously not showing due to his emotionless state, Jiraya then continued "well if you want to know who created the 'big and bad' Akasuki well...that would be me...well...guilty as charged."

Naruto looks at Jiraya, his eyes as cold as ice (A/N: blue too hehe umm I mean yea back to the seriousness ^_^) and says to him "well jiraya...at this point I can believe anything I mean I have been told that all my friends find me a monster except one, I have no family anymore...not that I ever did, all my ideals, faith and promises have been cut and now I have nothing...jiraya you could tell me that the world ends in thirty seconds and I will be perfectly fine with it." A silence passes and Kurama says "Naruto...you have been through a lot...i would not mind dieing off with some one as sad as you at this point...if only we had began to talk in the beginning."

Jiraya then out of no where breaks the silence and "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, HOO HOO HAHAHAHAHAHA ahhhh...ahhh oh god that was a good one. Whooo wow I cant belive that the joker of the leaf is all gray inside now ahhh oif only you knew the truth young one." Naruto, Kisame and Itachi's eyes shot open. Jiraya then started to lean on a tree and said "sorry kidies but I am not good at story telling...but my friends here are." and from the shadows appear Kakashi and Asuma both with serious looks on their face's Kakashi is the first to speak.

"Naruto I am sorry I couldn't tell you the truth earlier...I hate to see you like this."

"Hmhp...so now you care.."

"dammit naruto we all cared...thats why were here look the kids the-"

"FUCK THOSE ASSHOLES THEY WANTED ME DEAD...just like the rest of the village...I was never liked I bet it was all an act wasn't it...was this some type of joke from the...the third." himself."

Just then Tsunade rush into the scene and slapped naruto right across the face. She then looked at him and said "...you know I would accept this type of stuff from the emo brat you wanted to save so much...but never from you." she then backed away and said "let you sensei speak...you need him to tell you everything."

She then lookde at kakashi and he continued

"ok when we sent out the poll around the village to every home to want you dead, not all the genin revolted against the council. They said that it was unfair and that if anyone Sasuke should get executed because he almost disturbed the balance of the tailed beast...however they were turned down and were told that this was not a child's game they were sent home and as punishment they were sent home and were forced to sit in the front seat and have the blood spatter on all of them so they can learn to not betray the village like you did. That is what happened to them."

Naruto sat there with his eyes wider than the moon. He felt so evil and wrong however his depression and anger did not quit yet he had a few more questions until Asuma came in and continued the explanation. He said "however they weren't the only ones in the revolt all of their sensei's were there with them...that means us and the one leading us was...the fifth."

Naruto was amazed by this new fill in, he never ever put in these possibilities in his mind...his friends actually cared naruto awkwardly enough started to regain his blue eyes for before they were a boring gray. He then tunes back into what Asuma was saying

"Hey you paying attention I'm only going to say this once and were kinda in a rush."

"ok I'm sorry."

"its ok...but anyways we all fought for you but as kakashi said we were turned down. Now all of the senseis must look for you and bring back your head also as punishment...I personally don't like killing kids and so do the rest."

"Then why am I still here then...and who called the Akasuki"

"I can also tell you that, look none of us wanted you to die, however, everyone in the village did. Mainly because they were scared; Fear runs deep in to humans making us do some of the most idiotic things just to feel safe. Now we the educated ones, in this situation, devised a plan to free you naruto!"

Tsunade then bounced off the tree and began to position herself infront of naruto, while patting Asuma on the back signaling that his part was done, preparing to take her turn to talk to the young blond. She position herself right infront of him and said

"Naruto..."

"yes..."

"how do you feel."

"better than ten minutes ago."

"good are u ready for my part"

"sure...at this point I'm ready for anything..dattebayo..."

"good now listen to me; we called jiraya and told him about the situation and he was ferious...he tried everything in his power also to convince the council to to let you go but they still stood by their decision. So we made a plan to break you out during the execution. We told jiraya to bring his two most secretive and stealthy people could adapt to any situation."

She then pointed at Itachi and Kisame "So he brought one of the seven swordmen from the hidden mist A.K.A kisame and the destroyer of the Uchiha Itachi."

"But arent these the guys the guys that tried to kill me a few months back..."

"No they were simply here to test the defense of the village in which we passed."

"Then what is their real goal?"

"Don't worry about that I have to tell you the end of the plan, now that itachi and kisame have saved we have to bring back some type of proof that you truly are dead. So we do this..."

Tsunade grab naruto's hair and cuts a few strands off, she then walks up to Kakashi and Asuma hands them the hair. They sit down and start to perform seals, they then slap their hands on the floor creating black marking then a giant poof magically appears. When the smoke clears Naruto see an exact replica of himself as if he was looking in the mirror. They then walk up to the clone and Kakashi says "sorry naruto but like the fifth said we need some type of proof that you are long and gone...please don't look." right then and there they cut the clones head off and held it as the body drops.

Naruto sits there and notices that tears fall from both Asuma and Kakashi. Tsunade then comes into his line of vision and says "Well naruto we bid you farewell...I hope that you have a nice life...goodbye." she then bends down and kisses naruto on the forehead and backs away slowly as she then begins to cry. Next thing you know naruto sits there also tearing as he wonders why he has to say bye to them and says as a final question (A/N:they answered all his questions in the all the rambiling. ^_^)

"wait!"

"yes naruto"

"do the genin's know that I am still alive"

"...No..."

"wha-why did you not tell them they should know that I am still here 'sob' 'sob'"

"well if we tell them they might spill to sakura or ino who also want you dead so we will keep this as one of konoha's secrets...good-bye the final uzumaki."

and with that the blond boy was left with only the few men that would soon be known more than he ever would have.

-Back at the village-

the people wait at the gates of the city as they all want to see the escaped brat be brought back so that they can celebrate the real death of the nine tailed jinchuriki. Random outburst can be heard "where is are the a wanna see that little bitch dead!" "I want to see the blood ooze out of him please where are the jonin and that brat!?" just then three shadows are seen in the coming toward the entrance. With closer inspection everyone see the Hokage and Kakashi and Asuma looking down as they approach the village. The have wounds, scratched up clothes and blood stains all over them. They stand there and a silence dawns all over the crowd. Then tsunade pulls out a bag and goes inside and say's " the nine tailed jinchiriki has finally..." she then pulls out the head of the blond and screams "NARUTO UZUMAKI IS FINALLY NO MORE OF THIS WORLD!"


End file.
